


Winter Discourse

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, ReiHaru Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter in America is a little different than winter in Japan, but at least they've got each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ReiHaru Week!  
> Day 3 Prompt: Seasons

Haru stares out the window at the falling snow, frowning. He can’t fathom why he decided to spend a year in America. When it’s cold like this, he can’t swim.

Rei touches Haru’s shoulder and hands him a mug of hot chocolate. The bluenette sits down next to him, taking a sip from his own mug. It could be worse, Haru muses. If he was alone, it would be worse. At the very least, he has Rei with him.

"I’ve finally figured out where the pool is around here," Rei says, slipping his free hand around Haru’s. "Once we finish our hot chocolate, we could go, if you want."

Haru looks at Rei skeptically. Neither of them has a car, a taxi would be too expensive, and it’s far too cold for them to walk to whatever indoor pool the younger man has discovered. He shakes his head the slightest bit.

"It’s too cold."

Rei smiles. “I’m willing to brave the cold if it’s what you want.”

"What do  _you_  want, Rei?”

The bluenette takes a sip of cocoa and looks out the window wistfully.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks quietly.

Haru squeezes his hand. “Yes.”

"I want to do what other couples do during the winter," Rei murmurs. "I want to drink hot cocoa with you and admire the snow out the window. I want to take a warm bath with you, and afterward sit in front of a fire in bathrobes cuddling on the sofa. If it’s warm enough, I want to go for a walk in the snow, I want to go to the center of town and admire the Christmas lights, I want to hold hands while we figure out what winter’s like here." He lowers his gaze as his cheeks turn pink. "But I don’t want to be demanding or anything. That’s just what I’d like to do, someday."

Haru squeezes Rei’s hand again and offers him a small smile when he looks up.

"Let’s go take a bath," he suggests softly.

An hour later, the two of them are snuggled up on the sofa together watching the fire dancing in the fireplace. They were lucky to find an affordable house that has a fireplace, to be honest. Otherwise, Haru wouldn’t be able to do this for Rei. He rests his head on Rei’s shoulder, his hand finding purchase on the younger man’s knee.

"You should think of yourself more," Haru whispers.

Rei leans his head onto Haru’s head. “What do you mean?”

"Instead of always suggesting what you think will make me happy, we can do things that make you happy, too."

"Okay." Rei’s arm slips around Haru’s shoulders. "I’m not very good at this whole dating thing."

"Better than me," Haru points out.

"How do you figure?"

"You followed me all the way to America. I wouldn’t have done that."

Silence falls around them. The only sound is the crackling of the fire. Haru’s fingers trace their way over Rei’s knee slowly.

"…and I would have regretted every day you away from you," he adds in a whisper.

"Oh, Haru."

Rei presses a kiss to the top of Haru’s head. They spend the rest of the evening just watching the fire in silence.


End file.
